Sectumsempra
by GreenGirl111
Summary: What if Harry wasn't as fast with his wand in the bathroom. Will he and Malfoy move past their history and save Draco's family? Eventual slash : "If I'd realized sooner, maybe I wouldn't be trapped like this."
1. Chapter 1

So this is gonna be several chapters long, eventual slash...sort of angst-ish, but nothing horrible :) This could be considered a prologue...Enjoy!

* * *

As always, the map isn't lying. Malfoy is indeed in the bathroom with Murtle. I push the door open a crack, just enough to watch the scene reflected in the mirror. Malfoy, the Malfoy, is hunched over the sink, clutching it for dear life, with tears running down his face. I realize that this isn't as happy a site as I thought it would be, seeing my death-eater enemy crying in the girls bathroom. Maybe it's the pain in his eyes, or the fact that he's paler and thinner than usual, but I almost...pity, him.

"Don't," Murtle begs him from inside her stall. I'm glad he has someone to comfort him, because I definitely can't. Knowing his nemesis is seeing him like this won't help him. "Don't... tell me what's wrong ... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. He's shaking from his tears, and I consider running to get a Slytherin to help him, because no one really deserves to feel alone, which I know from experience. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me..." I gasp when I realize he means Voldemort, and anger surges inside of me towards the dark lord. Although Malfoy was horrible, and maybe still is, to be forced to work for someone so evil with the threat of death hanging over you...I gather up my courage and open the door, loudly.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand, and I pull mine out instinctively.

"Malfoy, wait, I heard what you-"

"Crucio!" he shouts, in a panic, and I feel pain, all pain, like a million hot knives stabbing me, burning me. But as quickly as it starts, it's over, and I curl up on the ground trying to stop the hot tears from flowing. I hear him come closer, then stop a few feet away. I hastily wipe my eyes and push myself up, ignoring my body's protests.  
Malfoy's shaking harder than before, and he's swaying like he's going to fall over. There's a look of terror in his bloodshot eyes I've never seen before.

"Please, please don't tell anyone. If I'm expelled I can't finish what I have to do. He'll kill me, Potter, me and my family! He said he would-" I grab his wrist and force him down to my level.

"I won't tell, but you have to tell me what you're doing. You can't keep helping him, no matter what he threatens to do." I hesitate before adding, "The Order will protect you and your family if you switch to our side."

"Why? We've done nothing for them, we've fought against them!"

"But you could change all that! Help us now when we need you the most!" He looks smaller than I've even seen him, and I look away when I see he's crying again, unsure of what to do.

"I'm scared." I look up, shocked that he's admitted to weakness. "I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm not brave, and I can't handle this. I don't know how you manage, with all the pressure, everyone against you at times. No matter what, you fight him and win. I can't do that." Cautiously I take his pale hand, and he doesn't pull away.

"I can't do any of it alone, though. That's your problem. You try to do everything by yourself. Let us help you, and things will work out. I promise." I don't know what I've promised him, things may not work out. The Order could even refuse! But seeing him so broken...I can't think of anything else to do.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Did he say Harry? "For everything. For 6 years of treating you badly because I didn't understand that we're so alike. If I'd realized sooner, maybe I wouldn't be trapped like this." He looks on the verge of tears again, so I quickly mumble "It's fine." He shakes his head.

"But it's not. Especially what I did tonight. You were trying to help me, and I hurt you. And you still want to help."

"It wasn't that bad." A lie.

"I've been punished that way before, no one deserves it." I want to ask him more, but I don't want to ruin this cautious acceptance that's formed. Suddenly he gasps and points to my head.

"Harry, you're bleeding!" I put my hand where he's pointing, and it comes away red. I must have hit it when I fell after the crucio was over. "I don't know any healing spells! Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix it, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"No, no one can find out what you did, they can't hurt you." I'm getting increasingly dizzy. "Just try your best, I trust you, Draco." I don't even know if I do, but he has to do something, and I can barely think with the blood flowing out of me.

"What should I try?" He looks so scared, I want to wipe the tears from his face, which is growing blurrier. I try to think of a spell, but I can only think of one, stretched across a white page, the only thing still clear in my mind.

"Try...Sectumsempra." I get out, things growing dark.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of it!" I manage to nod, and he mutters unsurely, "Sectumsempra." I feel my chest being ripped open, and the last thing I hear is Draco shouting my name.

* * *

Feedback is always loved :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you to my reviewers/favoriters/alerters! I got so inspired I wrote another chapter (during class!) Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up hearing his voice, piercing my calm sleep. The next thing that hits me is pain shooting from my chest. I gasp, and footsteps run closer, the noise thundering across my aching skull.

A slimy, thick fluid is poured down my throat, and once I choke it down the pain seems to wash out of me. I sigh in relief, opening my eyes, blinking the room into focus. Malfoy (Draco?) is by the door, wringing his hands, talking to Dumbledore.

"Please let me stay, just until he wakes up," he begs Dumbledore, "He'll back me up! And...I want to make sure he's okay." He mumbles the last part, and I feel the heat rising in my face.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, he's awake right now, so I feel your wash can be easily granted." Malfoy spins around, bright red, so he can see for himself. I grin at him, and he becomes very interested in his feet.

"Potter." He mutters, blaring at the floor, while I try not to laugh.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy has told me quite a story about how you ended up bleeding in the girl's bathroom. Would you care to tell me your version?" Malfoy goes white, and I start praying that we think in similar ways.

"Okay, well I, um...slipped! Slipped...outside the bathroom, and Malfoy was, um, walking by, so...so...so he dragged me in to try and patch up my head, and I gave him a spell I thought might work. But clearly, it didn't." At least the last part's true. But evidently I told a different story than Malfoy, for he's shaking and looks ready to bolt. Dumbledore looks between us thoughtfull, before, surprisingly, turning to leave.

"Two very entertaining stories, you've given me much to think about, gentlemen." Once he leaves, Malfoy collapses into a chair.

"Waiting for me to wake up?" I venture, and he grows redder.

"Shut up, Potter, I could be expelled!" I shake my head.

"If he was going to, he wouldn't have left, Dumbledore doesn't require time to think. You're safe." He grins before seeming to remember himself, and mutters "Thanks, Potter," then turns to leave abruptly.

"Malfoy?" I hesitate, before saying quickly, "Think about my offer, will you? No one should be alone." He nods once, then effectively bolts. I don't know if I want him to accept. I don't know how I can handle Malfoy being on my side. Would we be...friends? What are we now? Accidents such as trolls in the dungeon and other near death events do tend to bring people together.

* * *

Any feedback? Reviews are loved :D


	3. Chapter 3

This is gonna sound like a stupid excuse, but...I forgot about this story! Sorry, won't happen again!

* * *

After Draco left, I am informed that I've been out for a day, to my shock. By dinner I feel fine, but of course Madam Pomfrey makes me stay the night. The next morning I quickly run up to the dormitory to change before heading to breakfast to meet Ron and Hermione.

I still am unsure of what to tell them. Clearly they will be worried about my absence, although they were informed that I was in the hospital, so my disappearance isn't a mystery at least. But what should I do about Draco? Should I mention his involvement at all?

"Oi mate!" Ron calls from the table, and I hurry over, nervous over what to say.

"Harry, what happened, we've been so worried, and the professors won't tell us anything!" Hermione looks at me with anticipation and I decide that now isn't the time to bring Draco up, they're too jumpy.

"I got into an accident, that's all. I tried out a new spell-"

"Harry!" Hermione interjects, "How could you-"

"All right, Potter?" A certain blond Slytherin came up to the table while we were talking, and is now smirking at me, "Heard you landed yourself in the hospital wing for two days because you slipped in the girls bathroom. Ran out of other ways to injure yourself? That desperate for pity? Probably the only way you can get any girls anyways."

I just gape back at him, not believing what he's saying. After what happened, I can't see how we're going back to this. I understand that a single incident can't erase years of hate, but after I offer to protect him and his family, it's unbelievable that he continues to throw insults at me. I try to respond, but can only stutter.

Finally I manage to clear my head enough to mutter, "Follow me," and start walking out of the hall. Ron calls after me, but I ignore him. Once we're out of hearing range of the Great Hall, I angrily respond to his snide remarks.

"I don't have to take what you did this way, you know. Something as unforgivable" I make sure to emphasize that word, "as what you did could get you in a lot of trouble. But I took it well, and even try to help, and you don't even acknowledge that?"

"Of course not! Because no one can know! Won't it seem odd if I suddenly stop insulting you?" That hadn't occurred to me, and then I remember my problem a few minutes earlier over what to tell Ron and Hermione.

"I guess you're right...but it just seems so weird..." Draco looks annoyed, and runs his hand through his hair distractedly when responding.

"Why? After six years, it should come naturally-"

"We can't just pretend it never happened-"

"Why not? Potter, I can't do what you want me to. I can't just switch sides. It won't work, I know it. It's better things go back to how they were before." He shakes slightly as he says this, but continues, "Just because we almost killed each other doesn't mean we're suddenly friends."

"First of all, I didn't do anything to you, it was only me who almost died. Also, I never said friends. But something happened, and more importantly, things are happening, right now. You and your whole family are in danger, and I know even you don't want all the things Voldemort wants. I want to help, please just let me!"

"Why do you want to help? Why, really? One more person won't make a difference in the war, you know." I bite my lip, and turn red, because I really don't know why. I answer honestly.

"I'm not sure...but, maybe it's because, well, after I saw you in the bathroom, in that...state" he flinches, but I continue slowly, "well, you just didn't seem like the person I hate... and even though you are, you're still different than I thought, and, well, I don't want to fight you anymore, I guess..." I trail off at the end, growing redder as he continues to stare at me. He eventually turns to leave, with me feeling slightly more hurt than I'd like to admit. But then he stops, and turns back around to face me.

"I'm sorry...about the almost killing you. And also about the insults...it's not what I want either." I smile a little, and as he's walking away I remember something and call to him.

"What did you tell Dumbledore when he asked you what happened? You gave a different story than I did."

"A tale for another time." As he turns the corner, I'm almost positive I hear him mutter, "Mine was better."

* * *

I promise the tale shall be told! Just...not this chapter :) Coming up will probably be more involved with Ron and Hermione and, well, plot! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

After Draco leaves I head back to the Great Hall, running into Ron and Hermione on the way out.

"Harry, mate, what was it?" Ron asks, sounding annoyed, "We were just coming to make sure you were okay. Even if we don't think he's a death eater, he's still not someone you should be alone with!" I shrug nervously, and Hermione looks at me suspiciously.

"Harry, does he have something to do with you ending up in the hospital wing?"

"I told you, it was an accident with a spell." I answer evasively.

"Did Malfoy do it? Because if he did I'm gonna bloody rip his-"

"No!" I interrupt hastily, "Well, erm, he was...involved, but it wasn't his fault." Hermione looks concerned, so I'm clearly not fooling her.

"What did he do, Harry? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes! I told you, it was an accident. But...there's more to it than that." They look at me, confused, so I continue more slowly.

"Look, I know that Malfoy's a git, but he's not evil. He's not really a death eater."

"Harry, we know, we've been telling you that for months." Hermione responds cautiously, looking like she's considering sending me back to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can check my head.

"No! I mean, he is a death eater, he said it and everything, but he doesn't want to be. He wants to get out of it, and... I think we should help him." Ron turns red and explodes at me.

"Why the bloody hell should we help him! If he really is a death eater, which I doubt, then it's his own blood fault!" Hermione's eyebrows draw close together, and I can practically hear her brain working.

"Ron, if Harry heard him say it... it is always a possibility, we shouldn't be close-minded. He could have no say in the matter. Perhaps it's You-Know-Who's way of punishing the Malfoy family for Lucius' mistakes in the Department of Mysteries." I grin, happy Hermione understands, but she continues talking. "However, this, while possible, is unlikely. It could be a trap, Harry." I shake my head, remembering the state I found him in.

"No, he was...upset. It wasn't fake." Ron seems to be calming down, and he gives a more level-headed response.

"Hermione's right, I reckon. It's possible but unlikely. Still, if you want to find out more, I'm behind you." I grin, grateful that they understand and support me, but then frown.

"Ron, do you know what time it is? Don't you have a Quidditch match?" That I can't participate in because of a detention with Snape. Ron pales then sprints off. I say goodbye to Hermione, and head to the dungeons.

* * *

After a grueling detention, I quietly head back up to the dormitory. I can hear shouting from down the hall, so I run to the portrait and quickly enter the room.

"Harry, we won!" Ron is holding up a huge trophy grinning like a madman. I grin back, and start heading over to him. As I'm weaving through the excited crowd, a flash of red hair is my only warning before she jumps on me and kisses me. I'm so shocked I don't kiss back, and when I process that it's Ginny, I gently push away. I'm bright red, and she looks devastated that I've rejected her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I just don't feel-" she breaks into tears and disappears into the crowd. I think back on the kiss. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't right either. And I just didn't have those sorts of feelings for Ginny. She was practically my sister.

I look over at Ron, who looks positively baffled over the turn of events. I decide to go to sleep now, instead of risk running into Ginny again.

* * *

Reviews are loved :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yay update! This chapter's starting towards the eventual slash, so if you don't like that stuff... but there won't be anything graphic or Mpreg or anything :) Also, I feel like I've been writing them a little OOC so I'm gonna try and get back on track with that!

* * *

Now that the bathroom event is in the past, any interaction with Malfoy feels awkward. He avoids me like the plague now, and I'm almost glad. Looking back on the scene, I don't know what was going through my head. Why would I offer him something I probably can't get him that he probably doesn't want? Hermione is right, it could even be a trap. It just didn't seem like it...

Malfoy is still Malfoy, the person who insults Ron's family, and mine. The one who almost got Buckbeak killed. The one who was happy the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened. But that night... he didn't seem like that person. He was scared, even if it's hard to believe it now. And how much of a right do I have to judge him, seeing as if I'd been in his place and was brought up by Death-eaters, I'd probably have been just as bad.

But the fact is, he is still bad, and probably wants nothing to do with the Order. I don't know why I wish that weren't true. I say it's for the cause of the war, but when I see him avoiding my gaze I wonder if that's really it.

Then at breakfast today I see him watching me. He holds my gaze for a moment then starts to leave the Great Hall. Realizing that it's a pretty clear signal for me to follow, I make an excuse to Ron and Hermione then follow him.

Ron has been pretty quiet towards me since I turned down his sister, and I think that, while he mostly wants his sister to remain single and innocent, a part of him wanted me to be with her, so we'd really be brothers. But it just didn't feel right. Sure, she's pretty enough, but, like when I kissed Cho, I didn't really feel anything (although her kiss was less wet than Cho's).

I turn the corner, and sure enough Draco's there waiting for me. He get's right to his point.

"I've been thinking about your offer." I wait for him to go on, but he looks unsure of how to continue. So to break the silence I start talking.

"So have I. I wasn't really thinking when I made that offer, and looking back on it, there are a lot of flaws in my not-very-well-thought-out plan." Draco's face goes tight and he nods and makes to leave. "Wait, I'm not done!"

"I've heard enough." He mumbles, and I panic when I realize his voice sounds shaky. I put two and two together, but ask him just to be sure.

"Did you want to talk to me to tell me you want to join the Order?" There's a silence for a minute as he pulls himself back together and turns back to face me. I pretend not to notice how his eyes are slightly red, and how he's still much paler and thinner than he normally is.

"I don't really know what I wanted to say. I just know that I don't want to be doing what I'm being forced to do now. I don't want to hurt my friends, or even your lot to the extent that will happen if I keep working. But if I stop my family is hurt. And I can't let that happen. And I don't know if they'll be willing to switch sides. I don't even know if I am. But I know if we do go for it, it would take a lot of work that you probably wouldn't be willing to put in now that you're dating the Weasley girl."

"Well, that's what I've been worrying about. I know you don't believe in what you're doing now, but that doesn't mean that you want to help to bring down everything you believe in. But we can still hide you, even if you don't help us. It would be worth it for us, because your family is very valuable to Voldemort."

This is probably a lie, but for some reason I feel like I have to convince him to get away from the Death-eaters. All my previous worries are forgotten. "And... wait, I'm not dating Ginny!" I belatedly remember the second part of his comment and blush, "And even if I was, it wouldn't be your business."

"You're not?" He almost looks...relieved. "That's not what I've heard."

"Well, what you've heard is wrong, then, because we're not dating." And even though I know I should, I don't stop there. "I mean, she kissed me, but it didn't feel right, so I pushed her away. So I wouldn't be too busy to help." I avoid his gaze, but I could swear that I see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Maybe I should ask Dumbledore for help."

"No!" He looks around, as if Dumbledore was summoned when I said his name. "Please, don't get anyone else involved."

"I won't use names." I promise, "I'll be very vague about it. I have to see him soon anyways." I say, thinking about the pensive.

"Please be careful, you have no idea how much is at stake." He tries to look calm about this, but I can see that he's terrified about me talking to someone. Before I realize what I'm doing, I go over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He gives me a look but doesn't pull away, so I leave it there.

"Don't worry, I will be." He smiles, and leans into me for a second before abruptly hurrying down the hall, leaving me confused.

* * *

For everyone who reviews this chapter, I'll review one of your stories (and I'm not just doing this as a desperate way to get reviews, many of my favorite stories I've found by reading the stories of people who review me or the stories I'm reading).  
Next chapter: Dumbledore gets involved, and more Ron and Hermione :)


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy! This will be my last post before my school starts, so I'm not sure if my updates will be quite as frequent as they are currently.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks a few days after my encounter with Malfoy. We're sitting in the armchairs by the fire working on our charms essays (or rather, Hermione is, and Ron is trying to read hers over her shoulder).

"Yeah, I guess... I've just got a lot on my mind." Draco. I don't know how to handle this at all. What I've told him I can do is such a delicate situation, and that sort of thing has never exactly been my specialty. And just thinking about wanting to help him confuses me. He's made my life hell for years, and part of me still hates him for it. But when I think of him now, I think of the scared look in his eyes, and it's hard to hate him like that.

I know that what he was raised as goes against everything I believe in and fight for, as well as what my parents died for, but maybe under that he's a good person. The problem is, I think I want to try and bring that good person out. Something I shouldn't want to do with Draco Malfoy.

Since he leaned into me I've wanted to ask him why, but I haven't been able to work up the courage. Besides, I probably made it up, and even if I didn't, wasn't I the one to put my hand there in the first place?

"Harry!" Hermione looks at me, annoyed, and I grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just... I think I need to see Dumbledore about Malfoy." Ron looks up from Hermione's paper at Draco's surname.

"For what?"

"To help his family."

"But why should we help Death Eaters? I mean, maybe Malfoy if he's being forced into it, but still, it's Malfoy!"

"Because any less Death Eaters is good, especially if they're as important to Voldemort as the Malfoys."

"But Harry, even if they don't support Voldemort anymore, that doesn't mean they're not bad people."

"Well, maybe if we help them, they'll change." Hermione looks doubtful, but nods.

"I guess there's no harm in trying, if we're careful."

"Hermione, when aren't we careful?" Ron interrupts, and I laugh when Hermione smacks him.

* * *

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione agree to accompany me to Dumbledore's office. After several minutes of shouting candies at the gargoyle, we are brought face to face with him. I decide to ask him straight out.

"Dumbledore, would the order be able to protect people in hiding?"

"Well, there are so many people in hiding, and so few Order members, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific, my dear boy."

"Well, I can't really, but it's a family of wizards."

"There are many wizarding and non-wizarding families that could use our help, but unfortunately we're unable to spread ourselves that thin. Their best hope is if we keep fighting and end this war as quickly as possible." He almost looks like he's hiding something when he says that, but I figure it's just the light.

"But..." I struggle to find the right words, "I think that it's important for the war that we help this one family."

"So you think they will join the Order?" He has a glint in his eyes that makes me feel like he almost knows what I'm trying to say, but wants to watch me struggle. I'm probably imagining it though. Hermione pipes up, seeing me stuttering.

"It isn't so much that, it's more like the benefit would be that they'd do less harm if they were taken out of the action."

"Miss Granger, are you suggesting that we help Death Eaters?" He says this in an innocent tone, and Hermione looks at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me for saying this, sir, but I have the feeling that you know more than you're letting on." Dumbledore smiles widely, like we have passed some test.

"Indeed, Miss Granger, I do know of the situation with the Malfoy family. And I have been considering the benefits of what you have suggested. Harry, may I have a word with you alone?" He motions for me to come away from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I'm not sure what actually happened in the girl's bathroom between you and Malfoy, but given your history with him I think it's fair to say it had a large impact on your relationship. Especially if it what he claims happened did actually occur, although if that is the case I'd expect more signs of trauma from you. Now as to the Malfoy family, we can and will hide them, based on your word. If the person who hates him most thinks he deserves to be saved, then he and his family will be protected. But first, answer me this question. Do you think he can change? Not his family, just Draco. Will he ever fight for good?"

"Yes." I say immediately, but then look away when Dumbledore raises his bespectacled eyes. Why would I think he will change? He's done nothing really to show he would. Maybe I just want him to.

"Harry, really think about this. Many fate rest on this decision, it should not be hasty." I think back to all our years together, searching for something that would show him having a good side, but all I can think of is him crying in the bathroom, so scared of his involvement with the Death Eaters. But that doesn't mean he wants to help the other side. Would he fight for our side to repay a debt or because he actually believes in the cause?

"I'm not sure." I answer truthfully. Dumbledore nods, thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you should spend time finding out, and then we will act on what you learn." I nod, and, realizing I'm dismissed, head towards Ron and Hermione, who look like they're eagerly awaiting details of the conversation.

* * *

I'm gonna keep up the review for a review thing :) Thank you to all the people who've reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

So, as an apology for the incredibly long wait, I wrote a long chapter! And the slash IS coming, I promise!

* * *

"So, all you have to do to save the Malfoys is tell Dumbledore they can change?" Ron asks, dumbfounded.

"Well, theoretically, but of course Harry won't actually tell him until he's sure if it himself. Doing so could endanger the order." Hermione reminds him.

"Well, with a bunch of Malfoys running around, how safe can it be?" He snorts, as we walk back to our commons.

I'm honestly not sure how I feel about what Dumbledore said. I don't want to be in charge of the fates of any more people, especially people who have morals so different from mine. At this point I have no idea about if the parents would fight for the order, although it seems doubtful, and very little proof to show that Draco would switch sides. If I tell Dumbledore to give them protection and they aren't ready to switch over, I'm endangering the Order. If I tell him not to, the family is put in danger, whether they want to change sides or not.

But in another way, I'm glad Dumbledore is letting me choose. Only I saw him that night (well, and Moaning Myrtle), and he was so different. I feel like I don't even know him anymore. Maybe that's how I can find out if he would help our cause, by getting to know him. I'm trying to convince myself I'm not excited about this, but I really am. I guess I just like adventures.

"Oy! Malfoy!" Ron wakes me from my thoughts with this delicate approach to the situation at hand. Draco turns his head, seeings us there, and pauses, looking unsure of whether he should keep walking, or come to us. I smack Ron on the head, and head towards him, Hermione following closely behind, and Ron trailing in the back. Luckily it's only us in the hallway, or I'm sure Draco wouldn't even have hesitated before continuing away from us.

"Weasley." He says with some venom, although sounding a little more nervous than usual. I feel a pang when I see that he's only gotten skinnier, and the shadows under his bloodshot eyes darker. Hermione attempts to decrease the tension.

"Malfoy, we've just been to visit Professor Dumbledore about Harry's plan, to see if it's actually feasible." Draco looks at me with a look between anger and terror, and it occurs to me that I never told him I'd gotten Ron and Hermione involved.

"Draco, I don't keep anything secret from them, and they're the most trustworthy people I know. I don't think I could have come this far without their support, and I can't help you without it either." He grimaces but nods.

"Er, well, it seems that we're not needed here, Harry can explain, I guess..." Ron mumbles awkwardly, clearly using all of his self-control not to flair up at Draco.

"Harry, we'd better get going before this one," Hermione jerks her head at Ron, "loses it. But we're here if you need us." I nod, feeling glad that they're leaving, then guilty for feeling that. Why would I want to be with Draco without them?

Once they leave, he asks, "What did he say?"

"He said it's up to me." Draco looks nervous.

"So... what'll it be?"

"Well, it wasn't that simple, he wants my opinion on something, and that'll determine it. And I'm not sure yet, I need to think."

"So he wants you to say if I'm a good person or something?" I nod, not telling him exactly what it is incase he tries to manipulate that. "I don't think it's fair that YOU'RE judging, we've never exactly gotten along." I laugh at that, and I see him smile for a second before hiding it.

"That's why he thinks it should be me. Who better to judge character than the person's worst enemy?"

"Anyone?"

"Well, whether you like it or not, it's up to me, and I plan on getting Dumbledore an answer soon. So I thought, to help me figure this out, I should, you know, learn more about you..." My face heats up at the end of this, and I can tell his did too.

"Er, okay, I guess. What do you want to know?" I hadn't actually thought he'd agree to this, so I hadn't bothered thinking of any questions.

"I don't know... let's sit down, I need time to think." He rolls his eyes, but sits down on the ground next to me. I pound my brain for a question, but it's suddenly gone blank. Then I remember something Dumbledore said, and before I can stop myself I blurt out the only question on my mind.

"What was the story you told Dumbledore about how I ended up bleeding on the girl's bathroom floor?" Draco grins at that, to my surprise, momentarily making his skin look a little less sickly, the bags under his eyes less apparent.

"This is going to prove my innocence?" I stubbornly nod.

"Alright, then, be prepared for the tale of a lifetime!" He says, dramatizing each word. "So much better than that pathetic story you told him." I roll my eyes, waiting for the git to elaborate.

"It all started when I, being my magnificent prefect self, was helping some first years with potions, when around the corner came you. You and that Patil girl, lip-locked-"

"You told this to Dumbledore?" I ask incredulously.

"Shut up Potter, and let me finish. So you and that Patil girl-"

"Which one?"

"I didn't specify! Makes the story harder to disprove. Now keep quiet or I won't finish. So around you come, when you slip on the cauldron that I was demonstrating how to make apparition potion with. You grab onto me to try to stop the fall, but it's too late. We are transported to the house of the person who made the potion, me. The Patil girl had been pulled away by the first year, so it's only us.

You'd already been hurt by the lip of the cauldron, and you were bleeding quite profusely. We land just inside the property, which is where we have rose bushes, so you get scratched up quite a bit. I, trying to save you, attempt to drag you out of our property, but before I can get you out, our albino peacocks start to attack the intruder. At this point you're barely conscious, and I'm desperate to get you back to the school. I muster all of my energy, and manage to apparate us both back to the school.

Unfortunately, one cannot apparate inside of Hogwarts, so we landed in the lake. With you now passed out, I do the first thing I can think of. I call out to Moaning Myrtle, and because she loves following teenage boys around the bathrooms, she was right there. She tells us to hold our breath, and we are pulled under the water by her ghostly powers.

After what seems like an eternity, we emerge from the toilet in the girl's bathroom, soaking wet, and I quickly perform a drying spell. And that's how it happened." He finishes with more than a note of pride in his voice. He watches me expectantly for my reaction to what he's sure is a spectacular story. Finally, I manage to choke out a sentence.

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that was what you said when Dumbledore asked for my version of the story?"

"I thought it should have been pretty obvious, what else could have happened?"

"Anything." I deadpanned, but in a joking way. The tension between us has eased slightly, and I can tell he feels it too. "But class starts any minute, we should probably get going." He nods, looking slightly disappointed, hesitates, then asks,

"Should we do this again?" I nod, grinning.

"Just so I can give a good report back to Dumbledore, though." He nods, but I can tell he's disappointed in that answer, and I wish I could take it back. I try to cover it. "I mean, it's mostly for that, but also, I've come to realize I don't really know you, and, well, if I'm gonna hate you, I should at least do it properly..." I trail off, hoping he takes it as a joke. He smirks, his grey eyes lit up and for the first time directed at me, and starts heading towards potions.

"See you around, Potter. Maybe next time you can tell ME a story?" I grin, nodding, and wave as he walks away.

Once he's out of sight, I shake my head disbelievingly and start heading for the commons. I've known him for 6 years, yet I don't know him at all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the funny (I hope) chapter, the next one will be a little more serious. Reviews are loved :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here's that slash I've been promising (a little?)! Sorry it's been a long wait, I've sorta got a hurricane going on... anyways, because the gaps are so long between chapters, I was wondering if you guys would like for me to tack on a reminder of what's happened at the beginning of the chapter? Let me know :)

* * *

For some reason, I haven't been able to get Draco out of my head. It's only been a day since we last talked, and I'm embarrassingly eager to see him again. I keep telling myself it's because I want to find out my answer for Dumbledore as quickly as possible, but I know it's not that. I'm only starting to realize how little I know about him. And although he still is a pompous, arrogant, spoiled, pureblood brat, he might actually be more as well.

I'm becoming increasingly anxious to see him again, but nervous as well. He said it was my turn to tell a story, and I don't know what to say. Also, I can't keep using Dumbledore as an excuse if I talk to him about me, because that's not part of the plan. And we never set a time to meet again, I don't know if one day is too soon.

I don't have to decide if it is because I hear a faint sobbing noise from under the stairs. I curiously peer under and see a flash of blond hair. I grimace, wishing these were not the circumstances I had to see him in, but force myself to go under the stairs.

When he hears me he looks up, frightened, evident tear streaks on his pale face. He quickly wipes them away, and makes to stand up, but I grab him and pull him back down. Impulsively he leans into me, which startles me, but doesn't bother me, so I hold him there.

"Sorry," he mutters, not meeting my eyes. I awkwardly try to pat his back, but give up.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. You don't want to do this."

"But I don't have a choice. And I'm failing, I can't do it. I can't do it, and he'll kill me."

"You do have a choice, and I'm going to help you make it. And, not that I want you to if it means helping Voldemort, but you probably can do it. You're one of the brightest wizards in our year." He seems to be shaking less, so I gently push him away so I can look at him. He looks even sicker, and like he's barely eaten at all.

"Draco, it's going to be alright. You have to trust in that. But it won't be if you don't stay healthy. Please eat, you look like skin and bones." He nods, although I doubt the words really reached him. He looks like he wants to say something, but is clearly hesitant. I instinctively take his hand, encouragingly, then, realizing what I did, try to pull away, but he grips my hand back. He looks down when he asks, blushing.

"Will you tell me a story?" He blushes darker, and hastily adds, "I mean, it is your turn..." Unsure of what he means, I ask for clarification.

"About what?"

"You. I mean, nothing from school, because I know a lot of that... what about your family?" I roll my eyes.

"Draco, I think you know about my family, everyone does."

"No, not your parents, I mean the people who raised you."

"Oh, well, I don't really consider them family... and those are some stories I'd rather not tell."

"Were they that bad?" I nod, and he bristles. "But you're a wizard, the bloody boy-who-lived, and they're just some muggles!"

"Well, not from their perspective. To them I was a freak. But that's not how it is with all muggles!" I add hastily, not liking how Draco talked about muggles,

"They're all different, my aunt and uncle just happen to be particularly horrible muggles." He thinks about that for a second, then moves on.

"What did they do?" When I hesitate, Draco goes red, "I don't mean to ask personal things, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"No, it's okay... they, well, they treated me like a freak. I grew up thinking I was wrong for being who I was. The people who raised me hated me and tried to keep me out of sight, and I didn't understand how strange things always happened around me. Everything's so different here, but every summer I have to go back, and it reminds me of how things were."

"Why do you go back? Why can't Dumbledore let you stay with the weasels? Or Granger? I can't believe he'd make you go back to those people." I hear anger in his voice, and I quickly try to calm him.

"Dumbledore's doing it to keep me safe, it's the only way."

"It's not right. Don't they know what you did?"

"It's not like they really care. They'd probably rather the wizard world fall, actually."

"Of course they would, those ungrateful muggles, so stupid." I poke him, and he rolls his eyes. "Okay, not all muggles, just yours." I nod, grinning, glad he's able to joke again. I hesitate, before giving him my offer.

"Draco, I really want to help you and your family. And I think I can help at least you. I feel like you'd really switch sides and help us." he nods, and I see that he means it. "But, until I can help you, I want to... well, help you. I know things must be bad if you go to Murtle. I mean, I just want you to know, I'm here if you need me." Draco rolls his eyes, and pushes away from me.

"Oh, so you can be the hero? Is that what all this is, you trying to boost your image by making the bad guys good?"

"What? No, the last thing I want is to boost my image, that seems to happen on it's own."

"Then why do you care!" Draco shouts, angry tears threatening to come to his eyes.

"Because-" I glance around, looking everywhere except at him, hoping the answer I've been looking for will appear. I don't know why I care, or maybe I do but I don't want to. Draco cautiously takes my hand.

"Look at me... Harry." I gasp in surprise when he says my first name, and will myself to look at him. I start to feel like I know my answer to his question, and for the first time I allow myself to feel the tingles on my hand where he holds it. Slowly I raise my eyes to meet his smooth grey ones.

"Because..." I raise my hand slowly to his face, slightly hollow from not eating, and gently rest it on his cheek. I lean forward, and so does he, until our lips brush. Just as soon as they touch, he pulls away wide eyed, and lets go of my hand. I get up, bright red.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to-" He gets up, and backs away.

"You don't understand, Potter, you can't just do that, and mess with people like that. Just because you're you doesn't mean you have the right to make me think you want to help, then just do...that!"

"Wait, I'm not messing with you! I think, I mean I'm not sure, I just realized, but I would never do that to hurt you."

"Why would you do it then?" Draco asks, his voice slightly choked.

"Because, well, I've been seeing you a lot, and well, you're not who I thought! And, I don't really know why, it just felt right, and I, I mean-"

"You're rambling."

"I just want you to know I meant it." He nods, and turns to leave, but I could swear the he's smiling.

* * *

Yay for a long chapter! Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

* * *

When I wake up the morning after it happened, I could swear it was a dream. Kissing Draco, it seems surreal. But I know it happened, I can remember the feel of his lips against mine, the look of his eyes so close to mine, my hand resting against his face. I don't know why I did it, I just know he needs someone, and in that moment it just felt so right. And I know that if given the chance I'd do it again.

That's why everything feels different around him now. Maybe he's different, or maybe it's just something between us that's different. But something's changed that makes everything new, like I've never met him, or I've known him forever. And I need to know more. I need to talk to him again.

At breakfast I look over at the Slytherin table, partly hoping to catch his eye, and partly hoping he doesn't notice me. He looks more well slept than I've seen him in awhile, and he has a small smile. I see him grabbing some eggs and grin, glad that he's eating.

"Look, Malfoy looks like he's feeling better." Hermione notes, following my line of vision.

"Probably starting to enjoy his Death Eater duties."

"Ronald!" I groan at their bickering, wishing that they wouldn't fight over Draco right now. I know that I can trust them with anything, seeing as I already told them I want to save the Malfoy family from the Death Eaters. But what happened last night is different. It's different than kissing just anyone, which I'd have no problem sharing with them. It's Draco Malfoy, and I know that that will make all the difference.

Hermione would try to support me, but I don't think Ron would be able to handle it. I don't want to pull us apart over something that Draco may not even reciprocate. Although Hermione has a way of finding things like this out.

I look back over to the Slytherin table and catch Draco watching me. He blushes and looks away, but then sneaks a look back to see if I'm still watching. When he meets my eyes again, he tilts his head in the direction of the hall, and I nod.

"I have some potions work to do before class starts. I'll see you guys there." Hermione gives me a suspicious look but lets me go.  
I get into the corridor and find Draco lounging against the wall, smirking. But I can see that he's actually nervous, because he's shaking slightly.

"Potter." He says, his voice lacking all of its usual malice.

"Er, Draco. You're looking better, a lot more well slept."

"I did sleep well, actually. I had a lot on my mind to distract me."

"A lot such as..." I don't want to bring it up, but we need to talk about it. I need to talk about it.

"You know what. Or maybe you don't. I don't think you understand what you did."

"I told you I meant it!"

"But what did you mean by it? You meant something, sure, but to what point? I doubt you even know."

"Well, what do you know about it! I mean, about how you felt?"

"I know that I liked it! But you don't even know what you're doing. You don't know that when you back out it's different for me than it is for you. You felt it just for that moment, you have no idea what it's like for me."

"You don't know how it is for me either! I'm not sure of exactly what's going on in my head, but I know that it wasn't just for that moment. I'd been wanting that for awhile. And I still want it. I'm just confused right now, and I don't know what's going to happen between us because of that and because of what's going on with your family."

"What does my family have to do with anything."

"No, I don't mean anything like what you're thinking, I don't care if you're Death Eaters or you used to be Death Eaters, I mean that I have to help you, and I don't know if I can do that if I get mixed into it emotionally." Draco rolls his eyes.

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse. You either want it or you don't. Want me or you don't." I know he's trying to act strong and defiant, like he doesn't care, but I can see that he's scared of what I'll answer. I reply with complete honesty, because with him in front of me things are clearer.

"I want it. I want you."

* * *

TBC very soon, already almost done with the next chapter! Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing! I don't mean to be someone who begs for reviews, but it's sort of a let down for me when I get only 1... I completely understand that not everyone who reads this or story alerts this is going to review, but it would be super awesome if every once in awhile you guys could tell me how you're liking it :) Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy :)

* * *

"I want it. I want you." He continues to watch me, waiting for me to say more. "What else do you want?"

"What are you going to tell people?"

"One kiss can't change years of animosity, especially to Ron and Hermione. I don't even know what I'm doing. One minute I'm turning down Ginny, and the next I'm with you and everything feels so right. But how can I be sure that you mean it too? And that it won't just fall through after a day, and I'll have destroyed my friendship with them forever." I panic when I realize that Draco has tears threatening to spill over.

"Harry, I mean it more than anything. I've never had someone care about me like this, even as a friend. I would never give this up, even if we're not, you know, in that way."

"But what if someone else starts caring as much as I do?" Draco shakes his head at this.

"It's not just that, it's you who found me in the bathroom, only you really know me. And there's more, there's so many reasons that are only you, even though you're not a girl, and you're bloody Harry Potter. And I'm supposed to hate you and everything you stand for, but I can't because I don't want to be a part of this war!" He starts crying angry tears, brushing them away quickly, and I go to him and hesitantly wrap him in my arms. For some reason I know to pet his hair as he calms down, and help him wipe away the tear tracks, pretending to not notice his blushing.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. "This keeps happening around you, of course around you."

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind."

"I wish it wasn't with you though. The person whose opinion matters the most to me is the person who I break down on. I'm not supposed to break down, I'm a Malfoy!"

"You're also human, Draco. And you don't have to make such a big deal over me." Draco looks at me seriously.

"But I do, since no one else does it properly. They're all concerned with you being the Boy-Who-Sodding-Lived, but that was 16 years ago, people need to get over it. The big deal is that you're the only person I know who would see the person they hate at their worst moment and immediately do as much as you can to help them, despite them having almost killed you, as well as harassed you and your friends for six years."

"That wasn't your fault. Well, the almost killing me wasn't."

"Quiet Potter, let me finish, I don't give out compliments often. They should also be making a big deal over how much of a blasted hero you are, to the core, with all of your bravery and good deeds. And they should make a big deal over how you haven't shaved your head yet while trying to deal with your ridiculous hair that won't lay down, but is somehow not as awful as it could be standing on end..." Draco trails off, slightly pink from his remarks. I, also red but strangely warm-feeling as well, try to reply.

"Well, that's, er, very nice of you. Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you! And don't ever make me say any of that again!"

"Well, just so you know, you're a big deal to me too." Draco starts to sneer, but instead grins, and he looks so much better when he's smiling. Less sick, and younger. I pull him closer to me, and this time when we kiss we don't pull away. I interweave my fingers in his gold hair, and he laughs when he accidentally knocks my glasses askew. This feels so right, so much more right than any kiss from before. I pull him closer still, until there's no space between us, and I feel the dampness of his cheek before I hear his shaky breathing. I pull away, quickly, scared that I'm doing something wrong.

"Draco, what happened? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I should've asked, please forget that, I didn't realize you didn't want-"

"No, it's not that. I did want it, I do want it. I'm just scared. Wait, that sounds pathetic, forget I said that. Never mind, I'm fine." I roll my eyes at his obvious lying.

"I'm not going to just ignore this, what are you scared of?" Draco hesitates, trying to wipe his eyes clear, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen. With us, and everyone else. What if something happens in the war? Some of us won't make it through. Harry, you could die!" I've never seen him this afraid, not even in the bathroom on the night that started it all. And I don't know how to comfort him. Everything he said is true. It's all happening so fast, and I don't know what I can say. I don't know that I won't die, I don't know that we won't be pulled apart.

"Draco... I will do everything I can to make sure that the war doesn't hurt you, whether we're friends or... something else. And I don't plan on dying."

"Neither did your parents!" It was a low blow, and he realizes it quickly. "Wait, Harry, I'm sorry, I just mean that it's not exactly something you plan."

"Draco, I don't want you or any of my friends to die, and I know that it'll all be my fault if it happens. That's why I'm fighting this war. I have to keep you all safe. And I want to be with you, I'll do everything I can to stay here, because you're here." Draco smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me in so he can rest his head on my shoulder. We sit peacefully for a minutes, before Draco once against interrupts the silence.

"So... what are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

* * *

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Here's some more fluff for you guys :)

* * *

_"So... what are you going to tell Dumbledore?"_

I hesitate, panic rising inside of me. I'm only just seeing this new side of Draco, and just because I'm attracted to Draco doesn't mean he'll fight for the Order, let alone his parents.

"Draco... I don't know, I mean-" Harry stops when he sees Draco's face. For a split second, before he covers it up, he looks broken.

"It's fine Potter, I get it. Just because you think you're attracted to me doesn't mean you can trust me. Maybe we shouldn't, I mean, I should go. I have work to do, lots of Death Eater business."

"Draco, don't be so immature."

"Don't lie to me! I know what you're doing, and it's sick. Tricking me into getting close to you, just so you can tell Dumbledore that I won't change."

"It's you who's not trusting me now, Draco. You can't be this paranoid, thinking that I would do that to you."

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"Because I like you! And I want to be honest with you from now on. Dumbledore asked me to tell him if he thought that you and your family would switch sides and fight with the Order in exchange for protection."

"And you didn't think of asking me?" I stop short, realizing I never did. Draco rolls his eyes before answering the question never asked.

"Of course I'd switch sides. I don't believe in the cause like I used to. I've seen the barbaric side of it, and I've seen proof of what you fight for, even if I'm not truly adamant about it. I'm not a Gryffindor, but I still know right from wrong, even if you don't think us Slytherins can."

"What about Hermione, and the other muggle-borns?"

"You really think that little of me? That I'm still fixated on that rustic cause? You people are so concerned with fighting for good that you don't bother to try and understand anything else." That really put me off. He's completely right, the Order doesn't put enough care into the reasons, or the people in the middle. It's all black and white for them.

"You're right, Draco, you're completely and utterly right."

"I'm aware."

"And I'll tell him. I'll tell him we should help you." Draco looks shocked.

"Really? It's really going to happen? You're going to get me out of this?"

"I promise." Draco smiles slightly, and gently leans into me. I love the feeling of his breathing and heartbeat against me. It makes me feel calm but excited at the same time, and right now it's mixed with fear.

"Draco, what're we doing? I've never done anything like this before, what're the rules?"

"Since when have you followed the rules?"

"I would for you." Draco goes slightly pink and clears his throat awkwardly.

"So you want rules?" Draco asks skeptically.

"Well not rules, but... a standing place?" I look away, hoping to cover up my blush.

"Hm... well, I think that's something we both have to decide. What are we? That would be what would determine our standing."

"So... what are we?" I ask, not sure what he's getting at.

"I'm not sure. But, I think I want us to be more than friends." He goes very red and avoids my eyes.

"I agree." And I really do, I don't even need to think about it, it just feels right. He looks back at me, letting his worry show through. I smile and wrap my arm around him, pushing my nose right against his.

He scrunches up his nose in distaste, but then smiles when I laugh at the face he made. He hesitantly presses his lips against mine, and I lean back in as well, and we get so caught up in the moment that we don't hear anyone coming down the hall.

"Harry?"

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, sorry guys. Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

"Harry?" Draco and I quickly pull apart in panic, looking for the source of the voice. Hermione stands just around the corner, surprise on her face. I blush a deep red, and cover my face in my hands, wishing I had my invisibility cloak on me. Draco crosses his arms and looks at the ground, seeming unsure of whether to sneer at Hermione or beg her not to tell anyone.

"Er, hello Hermione."

"What is this, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this really what I think it is? How long has this been happening?" Hermione awkwardly watches the both of us, unsure of where to go. Draco looks lost as well, so different from his usual confident self.

"Please, Hermione, don't over-react. This is the... second time." I blush at that, not able to meet her gaze. Maybe I am slightly ashamed of what I'm doing with Draco, but not without reason. Things have been moving so quickly that everything I do with him feels slightly strange.

"Why didn't you tell us this was going on? We would have understood." Draco snorts with derision.

"Maybe you do, but the Weasel won't. He hates me, he won't understand."

"You're not even giving him a chance to. Maybe he won't at first, but he'll learn." I interrupt their argument, wishing I could side with Hermione, but realizing Draco is right.

"Hermione, Ron is a brother to me, but he just cannot find out about this. He won't understand, and I don't want to lose him over this."

"Well then, Harry, maybe you'd better decide who is more important to you, because you can't keep both if you refuse to tell Ron." Hermione turns to walk away.

"Wait! You won't tell anyone, right?" Hermione turns back, glaring.

"It really isn't any of my business, now is it?" Once she leaves, Draco turns to me nervously.

"So, what'll it be?" I give him a puzzled look, and he coughs before continuing.

"You know, are you choosing me or the Weasel?" He learns back on the wall, talking casually, but I can hear the edge in his voice. I look at him for a moment, then look away.

"Draco, I want to keep seeing you, and I want to help you, but I can't sacrifice my best friend for you." Draco nods, letting a broken look crossing his face for a second. "But," I continue, "I also can't just give up on this, although judging from our history I probably should. I have to try to make this work, and if Ron won't accept it then for the time being he's not worth it." Draco's face lights up again.

"So, you're not ending it?" I go over to him and wrap my arms around him, the awkwardness of this act lessened slightly by the fact that he doesn't pull away as much.

"Ending it is that last thing I want to do. But, there's something else we have to do now."

"What?"

"We have to tell Ron."

* * *

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy! Enjoy!

* * *

"We have to tell Ron." Draco snorts derisively.

"And how do you expect that to turn out well?"

"I wish you wouldn't put him down so much, he may be a little rude sometimes to you, but I don't know anyone who has a better heart."

"Well, if you want to tell him, go ahead, but don't expect me to. There's no way I'd be able to do it without insulting him." I snap, fed up with him.

"That's how you hide, Draco! You hide behind your insults because really you're just too scared to do what you have to."

"You know what Potter, maybe I am scared! Maybe I am a coward, but that's me, and it's not going to change. You and your stupid Gryffindor courage make up who you are, but I'm not Gryffindor. I'm Slytherin, and I'm not going to tell the Weasel with you."

"Houses don't make people, Draco. You're right, you are a coward. I don't know why I ever thought differently. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell Ron what we did, because he deserves to know, and any decent person would tell him." I walk away, angry and upset that I have to do this alone. But what did I expect? Just because he's struggling and scared doesn't mean he'll always want to join me. Maybe he'll fight by my side, but that doesn't mean he'll fight for me.

As I enter the Gryffindor Commons, Ron quickly approaches me, and I feel my stomach knot in anticipation.

"Harry, where've you been mate? Hermione went out looking for you and wouldn't say anything when she got back. I thought, well, I don't know, but what's been going on with you?"

"Ron... I was with Draco." Ron doesn't look very surprised, but still looks away awkwardly at the mention of Draco.

"Oh... well, how is that going? Is he ready to, you know, leave the dark side?"

"I think he is... I mean, in some ways he's still the same person, but he knows right from wrong. And he knows what he's getting into. I think..." I falter here, thinking back to how Draco clearly didn't know what he was doing when he didn't want to tell Ron. "But there's something else I have to tell you, Ron. But please don't get mad. When I've been seeing Draco... things have been different, and neither of us planned it.. it was out of our control almost, it just sort of happened..."

"Harry, you're not making any sense."

"We kissed." I blurt out. Shock crosses Ron's face, and he slowly turns a lovely plum color and makes an expression that implies physical pain."

"So when you say that you two did... that... but, how? I mean, why?"

"I don't know! But it just feels right. He's so intriguing, and he still pisses me off sometimes but there's also more than that now."

"So it wasn't some horrible accident? You actually meant to? BLOODY HELL HARRY WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME? MALFOY? WHY MALFOY? I COULD UNDERSTAND BLOKES, BUT HIM?!" I look away, not able to take Ron's disapproval.

"What about him?" I whirl around to see Draco standing in the corner of the Gryffindor Commons, looking nervous but determined, covering this with an easy smirk.

"YOU'RE EVEN WORSE, SEDUCING MY MATE WITH YOUR SLYTHERIN CUNNING, YOU FILTHY BAS-"

"Easy, Weasley, no need for language. See, here's the thing. Harry isn't yours, and he doesn't have to do what you want. He isn't mine either. He's his own person, and he can choose his own path, which includes the both of us. I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we both like Harry. And by now, you should be able to trust him enough to let him choose who he wants to be with, even if they are a coward." He almost sheepishly adds the last part, his ears turning a faint pink.

Ron has a stunned expression frozen on his face as he stares gapingly at Draco. Finally, he manages a nod, before quickly leaving. Draco smugly sidles over to Harry, grinning slightly.

"Still a coward, am I? I may be a little slow on the uptake, but I can play lion too." I laugh, and cautiously take his hand.

"I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I punch him lightly, and then he pulls me against him. I've never had someone hold me, and it feels strange, but nice.

"I think things are going to be okay now. I think you're going to be okay." I comment offhandedly. Draco smiles, a real smile, making his pale tired face look healthy.

"Of course I will, Golden Boy. I've got you to hide behind!

* * *

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a super long chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

I roll out of bed, having woken up already smiling. I see that Ron is already up and half-sleepwalking around the dormitory, a groggy look in his eyes. I feel guilty, realizing he must not have gotten much sleep, probably because of me. In a way it's sort of my fault. I pulled another condition into our friendship and didn't give him much of a choice.

But I can't bring myself to feel too bad, because Ron'll get over it, and I can now see Draco without the fear of being rejected by my friends.

The walk to the Great Hall is awkward, with Hermione doing most of the conversing, trying to keep things from settling into an uncomfortable silence. I try to put in what I can, but Ron mostly just nods his head. I know he's not really listening because he's been nodding in agreement about the importance of SPEW for the past several minutes.

I can't help but look over at the Slytherin table once we settle down at the table, and am pleased to see Draco looking well. He looks much more well slept, and like he's been eating more. I know that he must still be terrified over the prospect of escaping Voldemort, and even still worried over completing whatever task has been set for him, but he seems to be much more in control of things now.

He catches me watching him, and smiles slightly, before quickly looking back at Pansy who appears to be talking his ear off. I force myself to look back at Hermione, who appears to be growing more and more desperate to get through the breakfast. I take pity on her and address Ron directly.

"So, err, how are the Cannons doing?" Ron glares back me.

"You know fully well that they're doing terribly." With that he stalks off, leaving me confused at what I'd done wrong. Hermione pats me on the shoulder comfortingly.

"You know how he can be with anything new, just give him time."

"I shouldn't have to. I don't have to give you time."

"You're honestly comparing me to Ron?"

"Good point."

"He'll get over it. Just... go easy on him, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione blushes, "Maybe being overly... public, with your affection, might-" She trails off, and I blush as well.

"No! The most important thing is helping Draco, and that is the only thing Ron will be hearing about. But maybe someday they'll get along. He's changed, Hermione, you believe me, right?"

"I trust you on this Harry, just please be careful. You'd better go, I think he wants you to meet him." She tilts her head in the direction of the Slytherin table, where Draco is attempting to get my attention. I quickly nod at Hermione, then head off to meet him.

"Looked like you were having fun with Weasley, before. That is, until he marched off."

"You know, this would be easier if either of you would put effort into liking the other."

"Now why would I do that? I'm busy enough as it is, I've got no time for such rubbish." He leans back on the wall casually, smirking. I roll my eyes, annoyed that his arrogance seems to have surfaced once again. He reaches out his hand towards mine, but pauses to meet my eyes, seeking permission.

I reach the extra distance and let him pull me next to him. He squeezes my hand, and I close my eyes for a second, letting myself take in the feel of his slightly rough hand in mine, with our arms brushing. I breath in lightly, and feel the butterflies in my stomach taking in his scent, and all I want to do is breath deeper. However, Draco interrupts my thought.

"You know, I think I've wanted this for awhile. I mean, I didn't know it, but it was there. There's always been something different about you."

"Right," I nod gloomily, and pull my hair off my forehead, "This."

"No, it was before I knew about that. For some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about the tiny little boy with the large, ugly glasses.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're doing soft on me, Malfoy."

"Maybe I am... I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Why would that mean you're going soft?"

"I'm supposed to hate you. And I've managed to pretty well. Well, until now, anyways."

"In that case, I'm glad you're softening up." He grins slightly, a much less noticeable expression than his smirk, but this one carries into his eyes and makes his pale face seem lively. He pushes himself off the wall and into my arms, kissing me eagerly and not hesitating with fear. I kiss back hard, knowing I don't have to worry about scaring him off or hurting him. He pulls me closer to him, and I know he's trying to get rid of any space between us.

I can barely think my head is spinning so much, and I'm so delirious yet I know exactly what I'm doing. After a minute, I pull away from him gently, worried about moving too fast. Draco seems to understand and lets me release myself from him.

"So, going soft?" I laugh and shake my head, disturbing my hair and glasses even further than they already are. He frowns, and reaches out to straighten me up. He pushes my glasses back onto my nose and attempts to brush my hair down, with little success.

"How do you manage to make this hair look even halfway decent? If it was on someone else's head it would look terrible. And are you ever going to get new glasses?"

"Thanks for the support, Draco."

"Anytime. Just trying to make sure you look your best." I glower at him, and he laughs, a real full laugh, and I can't help but smile back.

"So... how are things going with Dumbledore? And, you know, me. Helping. Me."

"Oh, well, I've been thinking about it, and I've realized, it's not just about you. It's your whole family, or we can't do it at all. So it's up to them, isn't it?"

"So, we're going to have to talk to my parents? Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Come on Draco, we can't do it without them."

"Why not?"

"What would happen if we left them?" Draco stares in silence, just understanding what Voldemort would do to them if he escaped.

"You're right, it's all or none. I'll owl them tonight."

"And I'll help you. You don't have to do this alone." He smiles a tired smile, showing how little he believes me. His eyes look aged beyond his years from his solitude. But he doesn't have to be alone, and I'm not going to let him be.

* * *

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so there is one factor that is AU, but also unavoidable. In this chapter, Lucius isn't in Azkaban, which is where he was in the 6th book (I think?). So, yep :) Enjoy!

* * *

Draco arranges to meet with his parents at the next hogsmeade meeting, and after deliberation we decide that I should come too. We know that they don't like me, but they'll have to learn to like Draco did, and Draco doesn't think he can do it alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asks, getting more nervous as we get closer to the Hogs Head.

"Of course, it's the only thing we can do." I squeeze his hand before letting it go, and giving him a reassuring smile. He nods, then wipes his face of any fear before opening the door to the pub. His parents are waiting inside, neatly dressed with stern expressions on their faces. Draco's father especially looks angered by my presence.

"We got your letter, and assumed it was important." Lucius says stiffly. "You didn't say that Potter would be here. What is it, and be quick." Draco keeps his face blank, but darts his eyes towards me before speaking.

"It is important, father. Harry has given us a chance, and I feel we should take it. A chance to start fresh."

"Get to the point, Draco." Draco looks back and forth between me and his parents, not knowing how to phrase what they need to know. I decide to cut in.

"The Order is willing to hide your family from Voldemort if you fight with us." Both of his parents react; his father's eyes widening, and his mother gasping.

"Draco, what have you been doing?" His father hisses, his face contorting angrily and his eyes looking around in fear.

"Draco's done nothing wrong. What he does next is up to you. Will you escape?"

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" His mother asks desperately, "We were doing okay. Things are working out, why must you jeopardize our lives?"

"You should not have gotten Potter involved in private family matters."

"Father," Draco tries, "This is what we've been waiting for. An escape from this battle."

"We would still be in the war, Draco, don't be foolish." Lucius mutters tiredly.

"But we'd be fighting for the right side! We can no longer pretend that what we do is right. If wizards are truly superior to muggles, then why do we kill them? Because we can? Even if they're beneath us, they're not animals. The cause is lost, and in it's place is something horrible that must be stopped. Please, father, mother, join us."

As his parents deliberate in silence, I feel a swell of pride for Draco. Up until this moment, I haven't been fully sure that he isn't just taking the offer to escape. He truly want to fight, and seeing the determination in his eyes both scares me and gratifies me.

"Draco," His mother begins, hesitantly, "What you suggest... I don't know. Maybe we're not in the Dark Lord's favor after the Ministry, but we're safe. And your safety matters more to us than anything." His father nods, agreeing. "And what makes you sure we can trust Potter." Her eyes grow colder when she looks at me, and I feel the urge to back away, but resist.

"I'm joining the Order, with or without you." Draco declares quietly. His parents look at each other, and with resignation his father finally speaks.

"All that matters to us is you, Draco. If we can't change your mind, then we don't have a choice but to follow. We have to keep you safe." His mother nods sadly, looking at her son as if seeing him as a man for the first time.

"It's going to work." I interject, suddenly feeling the need to comfort the family. Lucius' eyes shoot daggers at me, and I understand that his intense loathing for me has in no way diminished. Even if he's reluctantly following his son, he's still bitter over his defeat. I cost him his security.

As we leave his parents, Draco releases his breath, as if he'd been holding it the whole time.

"That Merlin that's over." He mutters, grabbing my hand. His face has slipped from his neutral blank expression into one of relief.

"You were amazing. It's all going to work out, now."

"It is, isn't it?" He pulls me in and kisses me quickly, before we continue on our way back to school.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved :)


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Are you certain?" Asks Dumbledore, eyeing me over the brim of his spectacles.

"Yes. They have all changed, and they'll fight for us. We have to hide them, though, Voldemort won't let the Malfoy's go very easily."

"Very well, I will arrange a meeting with Lucius, Narcissa, and Kingsley to further plans, because this must be done delicately. But it will be done. Thank you, Harry." I grin, and leave quickly, excited to tell Draco the amazing news.

He's waiting outside, along with Hermione and a grudging Ron, and when they see my face they know how it went. Draco immediately pulls me into a tight hug, happy tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry." He whispers, with immeasurable gratitude in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Draco." Hermione murmurs, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ron says nothing, which I know is the best he can do.

I know that all of our troubles are not over. In fact, they've just begun. The war is coming, no matter what side the Malfoy's are on. Lives will be lost, and families will be torn apart. But Draco will be there with me, Ron, and Hermione. We'll do what we can, and with them beside me I know it will be enough.

Later, Draco and I go to the top of the astronomy tower to be alone. Ron really tries, but I can tell that we're pushing him as it is, and I don't to ruin my friendship with him for anyone.

The second I know we're alone, Draco and I pull ourselves together, kissing excitedly. My mind becomes a blur, and all I can do is feel him and his hands on my back. I'd never really paid much attention to him physically, but recently I've started noticing just how attractive he is. I feel a brief flash of relief as I notice that his ribs are less prominent than they were just a few weeks ago.

His skin is soft under my hands, and I let myself examine the topography of his torso. What with anyone else would have felt embarrassing and awkward feels right and natural with Draco.

After what could have been a minute or an eternity, we pull apart, and Draco smirks.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Harry." I laugh, and lie down, looking at the stars. Draco lies down next to me, taking my hand while I rest my head on his shoulder.

"None of you can come with me, you know." I break the silence with a thought I've been holding for some time that I feel he deserves to know.

"What?"

"Next year. I'm not coming back, there's something I have to do, and I have to go alone. But you'll be safe, with Ron, Hermione, and the Order."

"So you're leaving me?" Draco sits up, eyes angry.

"I have to, I don't want to."

"Then take me with you. Actually, I take that back, it's not an option; I'm coming. And I know that Ron and Hermione will say the same thing. You can't stop us."

"I can leave without telling you." I retort, annoyed at how he's taking this.

"No you can't, you wouldn't be able to bear leaving me without a goodbye." Draco grins, lying back down next to me, knowing he's right.

"You're a git, you know that?"

"And you love me for it."

"I do." I watch Draco for a reaction, but he just continues staring up at the stars, and I soon give up and join him.

* * *

Reviews are loved :)


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry it took so long to post this! I got the flu... but here it is!  
I drag Dumbledore back to the Astronomy tower, where he begins to become coherent. I look up at the sharp, green Dark Mark piercing the sky and shudders.  
"Sir, the battle has started, hasn't it?" Dumbledore nods, still catching his breath.  
Because Draco couldn't simply leave the Death Eaters, it wouldn't be safe for him, his family, or the students. He'd had to continue his work, to my anger, only he was not alone anymore. I spent all of my free time working with Draco to get it working, usually accompanied by Hermione and Ron. We got the cabinet working relatively quickly, with a lot less stress on Draco than previously. But we knew the fight would be coming soon, so Dumbledore prepared the school as well as they could.  
Below them, I hear a crash, and then rapid footsteps.  
"Harry!" Dumbledore yells, pointing his wand at him. I immediately fall, going stiff on the ground, feeling my cloak fall over me just as someone bursts through to the tower.  
"Ah, Draco!"  
"Sir, they're here, they... they said I have to kill you."  
"You don't have to, Draco."  
"What should I do?"  
"You must run when Severus runs, and find Harry. Do not fight, the battle will end soon. Just find him and hide." A group of four burst through to the tower, their long black cloaks billowing behind them. Draco backs away, looking terrified.  
"Good job, Draco, you got Dumbledore cornered!" One of them says, clapping him on the back. A second has a wild look about him, and I could swear there's blood on the man's lips.  
"Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?" The bloody man says in a raspy voice.  
"No, I can't say that I am, Fenrir. Am I to take it that you have developed a taste for human flesh not during the full moon?" Fenrir grins, baring yellowing bloody teeth. Draco slowly backs away from the scene, until he is almost to where I'm paralyzed and hidden. I see the panic on Draco's face, and struggle desperately against the magical bonds so that I can help him, but Dumbledore's spell is strong.  
Fenrir makes a lunge for Dumbledore, but one of the other Death Eaters holds him back.  
"No! We must follow the Dark Lord's orders. Draco is to kill him." Fenrir grabs Draco and thrusts him towards Dumbledore. I try to use wordless magic to free myself, but even in his current state Dumbledore's magic is too powerful. Draco looks ready to bolt, but luckily we hear people at the bottom of the stairs trying to get up. Maybe help will come, and they'll all make it out okay.  
Snape bursts through, and the Death Eaters and Draco immediately back away. My heart races as Snape pulls his wand out, pointing it at Dumbledore. And my scream was never heard as Dumbledore's pleas were ignored, and he tumbled gracefully off the tower and to the ground.  
I feels the spell break, and rush to pull myself up. Snape grabs Draco and starts pulling him away, running. Anger and horror rush to my mind, clouding my thoughts, and wiping everything from my mind except the immediate need to save Draco from Dumbledore's fate. It couldn't have happened, Dumbledore couldn't be gone, and Snape couldn't have done it.  
I run through the fighting blindly, tearing after the two, knowing that if I reach them it will all be fine. If I catch Snape, it could all be undone.  
"Draco!" I call desperately, hoping to slow them down. I see him trying to pull away, and when he hears me call him he struggles more frantically. Snape looks up and sees me, and points his wand at me, throwing me back before I can even get my wand out.  
"Harry!" Draco calls, and I can hear that he's coming closer. I pull myself up and he's beside me, although Snape is nowhere in sight.  
"Where'd he go?" I ask wildly, scrambling to my feet. I try to run, but trip on my feet, and Draco catches me.  
"I'm sorry, Harry, he's... he's gone." Snape's gone. And that means that Dumbledore's gone, and there's no bringing him back. I can't help it, I feel tears coming to my eyes, and Draco goes to hold me before they start falling. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I... I didn't know what to do, I should have stopped it." I shake my head, leaning into him further.  
"No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay, that's all the would have mattered to Dumbledore."  
"We should go fight."  
"No, they can't see you, Draco, we can't go back. I can't let anyone else get hurt."  
We stay outside, watching the castle until the signs of battle die down, holding each other as we watch our world burns down around us. I feel the cold metal of the fake Horcrux in my pocket, and I rest my head on his shoulder, letting the tears for Dumbledore flow freely.  
Reviews are loved :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait! There's a time jump this chapter by a few months, so obviously their relationship has progressed a bit. And thank you so much for the reviews :)

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Draco mumbles, looking in the mirror and tugging at his now-red hair. I laugh, pulling on my dress robes and walking over to the gloomy boy.

"You look adorable, Draco, don't complain." I wrap my arms around the boy, who grins despite himself. I love being able to make him smile, it's one of the things I'm going to miss about him when I'm gone. But he doesn't know that yet, we still have a few more days.

"Well, you look alright, I guess. Although I'm not a fan of redheads." Draco says, jokingly analyzing me.

"Oi!" Ron shouts from the corner, and we both laugh. We have to go join the guests soon, which I know Draco isn't looking forward to. He's not much for crowds, especially when it's a bunch of people he doesn't know. But we'll stick together, and I'm determined for him to have fun, because it may be our last nice day together.

My birthday had been one of the best birthdays ever, save the visit from Scrimgeour. Draco had given me a bracelet that he had a matching one of. Whenever one person touched theirs, the other person's bracelet would glow gold. And he may not have known it, but it was the perfect gift, because now when we're apart, I'll know he's alright. That's all that really matters to me, now.

Draco pulls me out of my stupor by kissing me softly, and I reciprocate willingly, mindful of the glares Ron is giving us. He feels different, because of the polyjuice potion, but he tastes the same, and moves the same. I can't help but love Draco, even though it would be better for both of us if we ended it.

We head out, and because he looks so uncomfortable, I try and keep us out of everyone's way. Fleur looks beautiful, and Bill looks strong. I see Fred and George flirting with a group of french girls, and I talk to Luna and Victor for a few minutes while Draco gets drinks.

Just as I think I'm going to get stuck in a conversation with Muriel, Draco taps me on the shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks me, smirking, a look that is far less impressive on this redhead muggle's face, but still very attractive.

"I can't dance, you saw me at the Yule Ball, it was a disaster."

"Well that was with that Patil girl, you had nothing to work with!" I roll my eyes, but let myself be dragged onto the golden dance floor. The music is slow, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and he places his arms on my waist. I smile, looking into his temporarily brown eyes, and realize just how much I love him. I carefully twist my bracelet behind his neck, and he smiles when the one on his wrist glows gold.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco says casually, looking away and blushing. I grin and nuzzle him playfully.

"Feeling especially sappy today?" Draco laughs and kisses me, and for that second everything is perfect.

But suddenly the patronus arrives, and there's panic. I look around desperately for Hermione and Ron, not letting go of Draco's hand. We have to leave, and I know it, but I can't let go just yet.

"Harry!" Hermione calls, and I see her and Ron standing, waiting. I force myself to let go of Draco's hand. Instead, I grab his shoulders desperately.

"Draco, I have to go, and you can't follow. Please, please, stay safe. I love you." I pull him tightly into a quick kiss, and then I let him go, knowing I could have just held him for the last time. He calls after me, and I ignore him even though it breaks my heart.

I run, because I have to to keep him safe, but I can't help but look back and squeeze my bracelet that's glowing gold.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the wait, I've been doing NaNoWriMo, which takes A LOT of time! Enjoy :)

* * *

I miss Draco more than anything, and it's only because I know that what I'm doing is helping him that I can stay away. I know he's strong, I know he's safe with the Order, but I'm still scared, so scared, that he'll be hurt, and it will be my fault. Every day I wake up thinking I'm still with him, I'll still be able to wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair, and look into his eyes and tell him I love him.

I wouldn't blame him if he forgets me. I don't blame him for probably wanting to. I left him, I promised I wouldn't, but I did and I'm sure I killed him. Each day I want to owl him, send him a patronus, make smoke signals, anything to let him know that I'm here, and that I'm alright.

I know it's selfish, but I hope they keep him off the front lines. I have Ron and Hermione here with me, so at least I can do something to make sure they're not hurt, but I feel so helpless with Draco. I know I'm doing what's right, but it's so hard.

One day, I can't handle it. I ask Hermione, and she grudgingly accepts to apparate me without telling Ron. She doesn't approve, but she'll helps me anyways. We arrive at Grimmauld Place, and I sneak inside. I make sure not to trip, incase I set off Sirius' mom's portrait. I figure he'll be in the room I used to have, or at least I hope he will. I hope he'll want to feel near me, not escape from me.

I'm very relieved to find that he's in that room. I open the door, and walk quietly up to the bed. And there he is, the beautiful boy I haven't seen in months, with his hair mussed up and looking adorable and fantastic. My heart jumps in my throat and I choke back a cry when I realize he's sleeping with my old shirt on.

"Draco?" I whisper, but he doesn't stir. I realize I don't want him to. I gently slip under the covers next to him, and slide my arms around him like I've been itching to for so long. I needed this, just to see him, to touch him, to make sure he's okay.

I know I have to leave, but I can't help but leave a note. I think he needs to know I'm okay too.

When Draco wakes up the next morning, I hope he's happy when he finds the note. I hope he has some faint memory of me holding him, maybe even just smelling me in the sheets, anything to comfort him. I hope he keeps my note to him.

_"Dear D, We'll be okay. Love, H."_

* * *

Reviews are loved!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the wait! I realize parts of this are a little AU, but it hopefully sticks pretty closely with the book. Enjoy!

* * *

It's my fault we got caught. I said Voldemort's name, and then they came. The real deal, the people who could ruin this all. I won't save my friends in the Order, I won't get Ron and Hermione a good future, and I'll never get to say goodbye to Draco. I'll be dead, a dead liar who promised to come back.

Hermione's a genius, blowing my face up so that they can't see the scar. They just maybe won't recognize me, and maybe if they don't recognize me they'll let Ron and Hermione go. I just hope we can lie our way out of it.

"Vernon Dudley." I tell them, when they ask me my name. It's a bad effort, but all I could come up with. I think they believe me, because I know where the Common Room is. Hermione gives the name of a muggleborn, but maybe they'll let it slide. Penelope doesn't have a price on her head.

"Wait a second, this is the girl... this is Hermione Granger!" I groan inwardly, but a small part of me still hopes that we'll get away somehow. That we'll all end up with our happily ever afters.

"So this must be... Harry Potter?" They squeeze my face, trying to straighten it out. "I can't tell... but it's him, it must be him." The man's breath smells of blood, and I lean away from him, choking. They grab us tightly, and I glance around frantically for Ron and Hermione.

We're all pulled into apparition roughly, painfully, and we stumble out onto a front step. The place seems familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on it. They drag us in, and the door's opened. It's Bellatrix Lestrange, and I suddenly realize why I know this place. It's the Malfoy Manor. I know that Draco won't be inside, he's with the Order now, and so is his family. I guess I knew that they lost their house, but I had no idea it had become the Death Eater headquarters. The thought sickens me.

"We've got Potter!" The man whose breath smells of death murmurs excitedly.

"How can you be certain?" Lestrange asks, grabbing my face and pulling at the skin harshly. I try not to wince as her nails dig into me. "The scars all stretched out."

"It's Potter, who else could it be? And look what we found with him." They pull out the sword, and Hermione's eyes dart to me fearfully. Bellatrix's reaction startles me. She grabs it, turning it over in her hands, an expression of pure fear flitting across her face.

"How did you get this?" She asks softly, nails digging into my arm. I don't tell her, I'm scared that if I do she'll take it, our one way of destroying the Horcruxes. I look past her, even when blood starts to drip from my arm.

"Send them to the basement with the others. I'll keep the mudblood."

"NO!" Ron shouts, trying to grab out for Hermione who shrieks as Bellatrix pulls her roughly away.

"Don't worry, if she dies you're next." Bellatrix smirks, before shutting the door. Ron calls out for Hermione, but we're already being dragged down the stairs.

It's dark down here, too dark, and they tie us up so that we can't move. I struggle as I hear the footsteps of the Death Eaters disappearing. When the door closes firmly and I hear the lock snap, a soft voice calls from the corner.

"Who's there?" I recognize that voice, I'd recognize her voice anywhere.

"Luna? Is that you?" I hear footsteps, and soon the lights come back on. Luna stands by the switch smiling. On the other side of the room are Ollivander, a goblin, and Dean. I smile, because even though I probably won't make it through the night, they will. There will still be people left to fight when I'm gone, people to tell Draco I'm sorry for leaving and not coming back. I shudder when I hear a scream upstairs, Hermione's scream.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouts, pulling at his ropes desperately. Dean and Luna come over to us, quickly untying our ropes. Dean and I grab Ron before he can make a run for the door. It's locked, there would be no point. I almost let him go when I hear another scream, followed by a 'How did you get this?!' from Bellatrix, but I remain steady.

"HERMIONE!" He keeps calling, despite my begging him to stop. He shoves me away, and the bag around my neck twists painfully. I pull it off, and the piece of mirror falls out. For a second, I think I see Dumbledore, but I must be imagining it.

"How long have you all been down here?" I ask them, trying to distract Ron. I know it won't work, but maybe it can at least shift my attention. I have to get us out of here, I just don't know how yet. If only Hermione had been sent down here instead of me, she'd have figured it out...

"I've been here since Christmas, Ollivander's been here the longest. Dean and Griphook came more recently." Luna answers, glancing up at the door worriedly. There hasn't been a sound in awhile, which is almost worse.

"Hogwarts was dreadful this year, Harry, they've given teaching positions to Death Eaters." Luna continues loudly, trying to drown out the silence broken only by Ron's now-quiet calls. I'm about to ask her more, but there's a bang, a loud one. I duck by reflex, thinking it's a curse or a spell, but then he calls me.

"Harry Potter?"

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I already have the next section written so updates should be faster. Reviews are loved!


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry Potter?" I look down, and I see a disheveled house elf with his large bat ears thrown into his face.

"Dobby? How'd you get down here? There are anti-apparition spells, aren't there?"

"House elves have different magic, Harry Potter, wizard magic doesn't affect us." I grin, never more grateful for this, until I hear a call from upstairs.

"Pettigrew, go see what that was." We don't have much time, so I make a quick decision.

"Dobby, how many people can you get out of here at once?"

"I think four, Harry Potter, would be all I could do."

"Then take Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Ollivander. Ron and I will stay here, we have to get Hermione." Dobby looks like he's going to argue, but he nods and swiftly grabs them all and pops away, just like that. I don't know where he's taking them, but anywhere is better than here.

The door opens, and my heart sinks when I realize it's too late to turn the lights off. It's Pettigrew, the murderer, a man who I hate more than anything, who looks very shocked to find us untied. He takes his wand out and hurries down the stairs, pointing it at both of us, his silver hand gripped around it tightly. I continue to stare at him with hate, because the man who killed my parents might kill me right now, and I at least want to die fighting like they did. There's another scream from upstairs, Hermione's, but this time it comes as a relief. She's still alive, maybe Dobby can save her.

When she screams, Pettigrew drops the wand in shock. I don't run for it, he's closer, but strangely he doesn't lean down to get it. He just stares at the hand, eyes widening, as it shakes. He looks like he's fighting, although what I cannot tell.

Soon it becomes clear to me, as the hand draws closer to him, although he's sweating in a struggle. He's turning on himself, or at least the silver hand is. It reaches his neck, gentle fingers slowly wrapping around, a steady grasp despite the trembling man.

"Please, Harry." He gasps as the hand starts to choke him. I could stop it, I bet, but instead I watch coldly as the grip tightens. I have no regret when he falls to the ground, and I move to grab his wand when the silver hand dissipates into thin air. Just like that, the third Marauder is dead.

There's another loud pop, and Dobby has returned, although this time he's not alone. I recognize him in a flash, it's Draco. I don't know why he's here, but I'm immediately scared for him. I've never been so glad, and so unhappy to see him at the same time. I know we don't have much time before they send someone else, so I grab Dobby, Ron, and Draco to run up the stairs. Hermione's in trouble, there's not time for anything except to fight.

"Why are you here?" I ask urgently as we run.

"Because I'm not letting you go this easy." He replies evenly

We push through the now unlocked door, and spells start flying immediately. Ron runs to find Hermione, and I just try to protect Draco. Although he clearly doesn't need my help, he smoothly dodges every spell, a fierce look in his eyes. I realize what it must be like for him, fighting to escape his own home.

I see a flash of red, and know that Ron's returned. He's half carrying Hermione, who, despite her state, seems to be maintaining a shield charm while Ron fights people off. Bellatrix runs after them, and I know we don't have a shot against her if Sirius didn't.

"Dobby!" I call, and he grabs Draco and I roughly as Hermione and Ron reach us. I feel him getting closer, Voldemort, and I realize they must have summoned him. Dobby begins to pull us away, his elfish form of apparition taking place. But then I see her, Bellatrix, throwing something silver, a flash that is pulled in with us.

We arrive on a beach, and I have one second's relief to breath in the sea air, before looking around for the others. Ron is beginning to sit up as well, with Hermione sprawled across him. Dobby is obviously dizzy, stepping in circles with his large head wobbling. I'd laugh, except then I see him. Draco hasn't gotten up, he's face down in the sand. I quickly kneel next to him, gently turning him over.

Sticking out of his stomach is Bellatrix's silver knife, having missed her target but hitting someone who got in the way. I call out for help, and gently try and take the knife out.

"Draco!" There's blood, a lot of blood. It looks almost silver in the moonlight, and I pull his head onto my lap, wand hovering over his stomach. I'm not a healer, I don't know what I'm doing, I just know he has to be okay. We both made a promise, he'd better keep his end of it.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, reviews are loved!


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco! Someone help!" I see people coming, and I take his hand urgently. With my other hand I rip off the bottom of my jacket and press it against his wound. I search the ground quickly for Hermione's bag, using "Accio" to get the healing potion she keeps. I pour it on, probably more than I should, but it works, a little. A thin layer of skin forms over the wound, and the bleeding slows.

His eyes flutter open, and he winces in pain. Draco squeezes my hand tightly, curling up to try and lessen the pain.

"It's okay, Draco, it'll be okay." Draco nods, but is clearly in too much pain to respond. I see a flash of red hair, and a person who must be Bill Weasley is by Draco's side as well. I don't let go, I just hold on tighter.

"Go inside Harry, there's nothing more you can do." I shake my head, but back away while Bill works. "He'll be okay, Harry, don't worry." He mutters some spells, and I don't breath until I hear Draco sigh in relief a few minutes later.

"I'm going to help Ron get Hermione in, are you alright out here?" I nod, going back to Draco's side.

"You idiot." I mutter at Draco, who grins lightly. "You didn't have to go with Dobby, you didn't have to get hurt."

"I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk losing you." He looks awful, hair damp with sweat, eyes red, skin too pale. But he's alive, and he could never be anything but beautiful.

"Thank you." I smile, lying down in the sand next to him, rolling to face him. "You saved Dobby, you know."

"That bloody elf, I'm still mad at you for freeing him." I laugh, and take his hand again, squeezing tightly.

"You really scared me."

"Well you really scared me when you left me behind at the wedding." Draco's eyes grow bitter. "I know you did it for me, but I'm still angry."

"I'm sorry you're angry."

"But you're not sorry you did it, are you?"

"I'd do it again. But you would too, wouldn't you?" Draco scowls, and pulls himself closer to me.

"I missed you. So much." He whispers to me, and kisses me gently. "Don't leave, please."

"I have to." I murmur, stroking his hair gently.

"Then please, take me with you this time. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I smile and I nod, because I know he can, and maybe for once I deserve to be a little bit selfish.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asks, like he's not sure he can believe me. I nod, and sit up, gently pulling him up as well. I kiss him one last time, smiling because I realize I haven't kissed my boyfriend in months, and start to guide him towards the little house.

* * *

Reviews are loved!


End file.
